ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagaia-mu
Nagaia-mu Long Arm This technique allows user to to re-arrange the configuration of collagen atoms of their body. Collagen is a type of protein. Fibrous in nature, it connects and supports other bodily tissues, such as skin, bone, tendons, muscles, and cartilage. It also supports the internal organs and is even present in teeth. There are more than 25 types of collagens that naturally occur in the body. Collagen is one of the most plentiful proteins present in the bodies of mammals, including humans. In fact, it makes up about 25 percent of the total amount of proteins in the body. Some people refer to collagen as the glue that holds the body together. Without it, the body would, quite literally, fall apart. Possessing great tensile strength, collagen functions in a manner that is very different from many other types of proteins. For example, it can be found both inside and outside of cells. Collagen fibers are important in contributing to the external structure of cells. However, they are present on the inside of some cells as well. Collagen works hand-in-hand with elastin in supporting the body’s tissues. Basically, it gives body tissues form and provides firmness and strength; elastin gives the same body tissues much need flexibility. This combination of collagen and elastin is very important in many parts of the body, including, but not limited to, the lungs, bones, and tendons. Even the blood vessels rely on both collagen and elastin. Often, collagen is discussed in relation to the skin. It works with keratin to provide the skin with strength, flexibility, and resilience. As people age, however, collagen degradation occurs, leading to wrinkles. As such, it is an important substance for those looking for ways to fight the visible effects of aging on the skin. Some skincare professionals actually advise people on ways to stimulate the production of collagen in skin cells. The technique causes a major collagen buildup not just in the skin, but throughout the body, including muscles, bones, and organs. With this technique user gains the ability to stretch their body like rubber the great malleability and elasticity that their molecular structure gains makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks, including hand-to-hand combat, bullets or even cannonballs. The user's rubber body also allows the user to survive falls from heights that would kill a normal person. The user's ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows them moves that can give them a great advantage in battle or otherwise. Stretching also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be considered a powerful close-range attack, turning it into a devastating mid-range or long-range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. user also gains the insulation properties of rubber making them almost immune to electrical attacks. Nagaia-mu turns all parts of the user's body into rubber, including organs. this causes them to bigger appetite than the average human. Despite all the great advantages the technique provides practitioners can however still be hurt by cutting or stabbing attacks, as well as non-physical attacks such as ki or elemental. One major weakness of Nagaia-mu is that user is vulnerable to attacks in the moments when their limbs are stretched to their limits. as you might guess this technique is extremely difficult to controll and master. beginners will find even things as simple as aiming or timing their attacks very difficult not to mention the dangers of the attacks recoil. it is for this reason that finding a master of this technique is extremely rare. Attacks Gun and Artillery Themed Attacks Pistol (Pistoru[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Pistol"): This technique stretches users arm back then throws a devastating punch. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. User can increase the striking reach of their fist by 'charging up' by means of first repeatedly swinging his un-stretched punching arm around before using the spinning force to both stretch his arm to its limits, and to maximize the hitting power. '''Pistol Shot (Pistoru Shotto[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Pistol 'Shrapnel'"): Starts off as an ordinary Pistol attack, after which user "twangs" his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times. '''Rocket (Roketto[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Rocket"): A method of traveling long distances fast. User stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. This technique is also capable of landing devastating attacks against larger opponents. '''Bazooka (Bazūka[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Bazooka"): User stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, that frequently sends the recipient(s) flying off the other direction. '''Gatling (Gaturingu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Gatling"): user bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms, however he doesn't actually grow more arms so his arms can be caught by an opponent fast enough. '''Bullet (Bureto[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Bullet"): User stretches one arm far behind him, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. '''Bow Gun (Bōgan[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning "Bow Gun"): User takes hold of his opponent, then repeatedly twists his torso vertically around his waist. The resulting snapback sends his opponent flying upwards. '''Rifle (Raifuru[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Spinning Bullet"): Similar to the Bullet, but user twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. '''Cannon (Kyanon[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Castle Attacking Cannon): user builds up speed with a long series of quick punches similar to '''Gatling, but with none of the punches actually making contact with the target(s) at first, and finishes with a single double-fisted blow similar to Bazooka. A powerful technique that can pierce strong armor. Other Weapons Themed Attacks' Muchi (Muchi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning "Whip"): User stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. '''Tsuchi (Tsuchi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Mallet"): User takes hold of his opponent with his hands, then spins, twisting his arms. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. '''Kama (Kama[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning "Sickle"): User grabs an object behind his opponent and pulls himself towards them. He then stretches out his other arm and clotheslines his opponent. '''Yari (Yari[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Lance"): User holds his feet together (with the bottoms of each touching each other) and kicks with both simultaneously. '''Ogama (Ōgama[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Scythe"): Identical to Kama, but he uses both arms for the rocket and the clothes lining. '''Ono (Ono[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Battle Axe"): User stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. '''Ozuchi (Ōzuchi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Big Mallet"): Similar to Mallet, but he performs it using the feet and legs instead of hands and arms while in mid-air. '''Other Concepts Themed Attacks' Fusen (Fūsen[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Balloon"): A technique wherein user inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, he is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. '''Kane (Kane[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Bell"): While latched onto an enemy, user stretches his neck backwards, then snaps it back for a devastating head butt to the opponent's face. It is named for the fact that if one were to hit another's head hard enough, they could make them hear bells. '''Kazaguruma (Kazaguruma[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Windmill"): A technique where user plants his feet into the ground to steady himself, then twisted his body around tightly. He then grabbs hold of a large heavy object and unwounds, spinning it around rapidly to crush the oppoenents surrounding him. '''Tate (Tate[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Shield"): user grabs the fingers of one hand with the other, and stretches them before his face to block blades that pass between the fingers. '''Ami (Ami[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Net"): User entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. '''Sensuikan (Sensuikan[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Submarine"): Similar to the Pistol, but his fist travels underground to uppercut the target. '''Marunoko (Marunoko[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning "Buzzsaw"): User grabs his opponent from afar with both arms and winds himself up like with a bow gun. He then kicks off from the ground and spins towards his opponent to deliver a powerful head butt. '''Storm (Sutōmu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning "Storm"): An extremely powerful move, user first uses Balloon and twist his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a constant barrage of powerful punches similar to Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. '''Hanabi (Hanabi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Fireworks"): User jumps into the air and spins around rapidly. He then stretches and wraps himself in his own arms and legs like a rubber ball. When the rubber rebounds and the 'ball' is unwrapped he unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks of increased speed, that go in every direction due to his fists and feet bouncing back and forth. '''Mikata Robo (Mikata Robo[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Ally Robot"): User wraps his arms and legs around a person's limbs in order to manipulate their movements. § '''Mikata Robo Punch (味方ロボパンチ, Mikata Robo Panchi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning "Ally Robot Punch"): uses "Ally Robot" to punch an opponent. § '''Mikata Robo Kick (味方ロボキック, Mikata Robo Kikku[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning "Ally Robot Kick"): uses "Ally Robot" to kick an opponent. '''Ame (Ame[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'''], literally meaning " Rain"): User jumps into the air and performs a strong, rapid-fire punching attack while spinning. Similar to Storm, except without inflating himself beforehand, and he punches while descending like rain. '''Snake Shot (Sunēku Shotto[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]): User moves his arm like a snake and powerfully hits the enemy with a clawed hand, inflicting great pain. Category:Technique